


Do you want to stay with me?

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Ametomuchi (Yaoi)
Genre: Age Difference, Father/Son Incest, Former Step-Father/Former Step-Son, Gay Sex, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: What happens after Yuusaku had sex with his dad, Shimazu, the day of the wedding fiasco and after the wedding.





	Do you want to stay with me?

The Night Before  
After having sex with his former stepfather, Shimazu, (Both of them are sweaty and naked) whom he still affectionately calls him Dad; Yuusaku lays on top of his dad with his dad’s big arms around him. He lays his head on his chest. He starts to fall asleep still holding onto his dad smiling softly. He mumbles, “Thank you, Dad. I’m in love with you. I just want to be with you, Dad. But I know we can’t be together so thanks for the favor!” Yuusaku starts to snore with tears falling down his face. He dreams about the life he could have with his dad where he can kiss him, hold his dad’s hand and they can have sex together and above all, take care of his dad whom he’ll never stop loving ever. 

He thinks back when he first met Shimazu when he was 10 years old. He thought his new stepfather seemed kinda scary looking and thought he was about to get hit, but he caressed his head with his big hands comforting him. He and Shimazu became close. He and his dad became even more close when his mom left when he was in high school and divorced Shimazu. He stayed with his Dad who he was in love with since he was a kid. He hasn’t called or meet up or seen his mother since she left that night when he was 15 years old leaving divorce papers for his dad, Shimazu on the kitchen table. He’s now 24 years old working for a shipping/delivery company part time. His dad is a police investigator. His dad, Shimazu is 48 almost 49 years old.

He would jerk off and cum on his dad’s dress shirts and boxer briefs since he was 18. He would dream and fantasize about fucking his dad. Yuusaku is happy he finally told his dad about his romantic feelings for him and his dad agreeing to do it with him. But he’s worried he may have ruined things between himself and his dad and wonders if they could really be a couple.  
*  
Shimazu holds onto Yuusaku with a tight and loving grip. When he and Yuusaku kissed; he blushed enjoying the taste of his son’s tongue in his mouth. Having his son suck and twitching his nipples made him moan with pleasure. His cock got hard and cum started to shoot down his son’s mouth. Yuusaku sucking on his cock and swallowing his cum, and feeling Yuusaku licking his ass eating his hairy hole; Shimazu continued moaning. Having his son’s cock slowly slide into his ass, Shimazu held onto Yuusaku as his son fucked him and shot a load of cum in his ass. He kissed Yuusaku gently and ran his big hands through his son’s hair. 

He remembers when he found out about Yuusaku’s feelings for him. It was when he was going through his laundry basket in his room and found one of his dress shirts and underwear with dried cum on them. He kept it to himself and came to realize that Yuusaku was in love with him. “He was probably afraid to tell me. He probably thinks I’ll have a bad reaction to his confession and that I’ll hit him. I wouldn’t do that ever. I would never hit Yuusaku unlike all the other men that Yuusaku’s mother married.” Just thinking about all those horrible men hitting and bashing up a little kid like Yuusaku makes his blood boil with hatred for them. As for Yuusaku’s mother he wouldn’t want to see her again for leaving Yuusaku behind like he was a piece of garbage. He calms down and he pulls his son closer to him holding onto Yuusaku protectively.

Shimazu loves and has always relied on Yuusaku who does the cooking, picks up his dry cleaning and the other chores around their apartment. He looks at his sleeping son and smiles warmly at him. “I love you too, Yuusaku. My precious son!” He starts to fall asleep and thinks maybe he and Yuusaku could start a relationship and be together despite what people would think. He caresses Yuusaku’s head with his right hand and his son’s back with his left.

Morning After  
Yuusaku wakes up and gazes at his dad. He presses a soft kiss on his dad’s cheek before getting off his dad’s bed to use the bathroom and take a shower. Like himself, his dad is naked and Yuusaku blushes looking at his dad’s hot, muscular body, hairy chest and ass with traces of his cum between his dad’s butt cheeks. He quietly exits his dad’s room and walks towards the bathroom. 

While in the shower, Yuusaku has a frown on his face as he thinks about moving out and leaving his dad to marry his “girlfriend “ this evening. He grabs onto his cock with both hands as he jerks off replaying in his mind what he and his dad did last night. Licking his dad’s nipples. Sucking on his dad’s cock and swallowing his dad’s cum. Licking his dad’s hairy ass. And lastly sliding his hard cock into his dad’s ass fucking him then cumming in his dad’s ass panting and moaning afterwards. He spurts cum onto the bathtub and on the tiled shower wall. He’s panting as he leans back against the wall. He cleans himself up with soap and shampoo then lets the warm water wash it off his body. He cleans up the cum on the wall with a washcloth then tosses it in the trash bin. 

He dries off then wraps a towel around his waist. He opens the bathroom door seeing his dad, Shimazu naked waiting to get in. He gives his dad a smile. Shimazu gives him a tired but loving smile in return.  
“Morning, Yuusaku!”  
“Morning, Dad! Sorry I didn’t mean to take so long in here!”  
“It’s okay. Let me get in there to wash my sweaty and sticky body.”  
“O-Okay.”  
Yuusaku glances down staring at his dad’s flaccid cock. Then blushes when his dad is looking at him and exits the bathroom hurrying to his bedroom. He puts on a gray long sleeve t-shirt, blue boxer briefs and black pajamas pants. He cooks breakfast for himself and his dad. He also makes a pot of tea for his dad.

He hears his dad come out of the bathroom finished with his bath and he blushes as he sees his Dad wearing only a towel around his waist still wet. He thinks back to yesterday when he was jerking off in his room fantasizing about fucking his dad once he got out from his bath. He goes back to cooking breakfast ignoring his erection bulging in his pajamas pants. He sees his dad head into his own bedroom. He hopes he could stay in this apartment with his dad and sleep in his dad’s room. But he’s leaving all of this behind to marry his “girlfriend” even though the only one he’s ever wanted was his dad, Shimazu.  
*  
Shimazu unwraps the towel from around his waist and grabs a pair of black boxer briefs. He puts on a light gray t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He thinks about the night before. The kiss with Yuusaku was good though it was his first time kissing a man. Yuusaku doings all those sensual, sexual things to him made him at first nervous, but he eventually got aroused and he was moaning and panting by the end of the night. Being fucked by his son was surprisingly hot and if he’s being honest with himself he wouldn’t mind it at least every night. He still thinks of Yuusaku as his son even though Yuusaku is technically his former stepson. It’s gonna be hard when Yuusaku moves out today, but he can always call and text to check up on his son. 

He wouldn’t mind sucking on Yuusaku’s nipples, eating and licking his son’s asshole, and fucking Yuusaku and cum in his ass while he holds him and caresses his head. He and Yuusaku have black hair and eyes with different body types. He and Yuusaku fit together well as his son slept in his arms. His son is shorter than he is by half an inch. He recalls what Yuusaku said last night to him. Yuusaku probably didn’t realize he said the words out loud. “I wish we could be together, son. Of course I do!”

He exits his bedroom and walks towards the living room/kitchen area. He sits at his usual spot on their kitchen table and sees a cup of tea already there. He sits down on his chair, takes a sip of tea and smiles at his son who’s finishing up making breakfast for the two of them. Yuusaku puts a plate on food in front of him. His son sits across from him with his own plate of food and a cup of coffee. They sit in silence as they eat their breakfast. Shimazu sees a frown on his son’s face. “Are you okay, Yuusaku?”  
*  
Yuusaku looks up at his dad with a nervous smile.  
“I’m okay. Just sad I’m going to be leaving home and leaving you!”  
“Yuusaku. We’ll still be in each other’s lives even if we live apart from each other.”  
“Dad. Um. Thank you for last night. It was the best night on my life. I won’t have sex with you again if you don’t want to or if it made you uncomfortable!” Yuusaku says it sadly looking down at his half-eaten plate of food.

His dad looks at him intently and he sees a smile across his dad’s face.  
“Yuusaku. At first it was awkward since it was my first time with a man, but I enjoyed our passionate kiss and all the stuff you did to me!”  
He starts to smile broadly. He’s happy his dad liked what they did last night.  
“Dad, I-“  
“We shouldn’t have sex...”  
He gets up interrupting his dad. He starts to walk to his bedroom.  
“Dad. Um. I gotta go and get ready for the wedding. I’ll see you there.”  
“Yuusaku!”  
*  
Shimazu finished his food and goes and knocks on Yuusaku’s door. His son comes out with a sweater on along with socks and shoes. Yuusaku has a coat hanger with his suit on his left shoulder and a book bag on his right shoulder with his dress shoes and socks inside.  
“Yuusaku. Let me finish what I was going to say!”  
“It’s okay, Dad. I’ll see you at the church in a couple of hours.”  
He walks with Yuusaku to the front door and he sees that Yuusaku is teary-eyed and his son quickly closes the door in his face leaving their apartment.  
“Yuusaku. I love you too, son. I’m sure we can be together as a couple and make it work.” He says to himself thinking about his son.

Fiasco Wedding  
Shimazu made it on time to his son’s wedding this evening, but it turned into a fiasco. The bride left the altar with a friend who was always in love with her. Shimazu sat with Yuusaku on a pew in the back of the church by the big doors leading outside. He’s wearing a black suit coat, black tie, black dress pants, black dress shoes and socks, and white dress shirt. Yuusaku is wearing a light gray dress coat and shirt, dark gray dress pants, black dress socks and shoes.  
“What a fiasco, eh!”  
“I’m sorry about leaving home.”  
“I knew about it.”  
“...? About the bride running away?”  
“About your feelings.”  
“I suck so much. At that time I was more afraid of the day when you’ll no longer be around.”  
“Do you want to stay with me?”  
Yuusaku starts to cry. He puts his right hand on Yuusaku’s head caressing his head and leans closer to his son.  
“We’ll always be together.”  
“Hey.. Do we have to keep waiting here.”  
“Until things settle down, yeah...”  
Yuusaku is blowing is nose on a tissue. He’s holding the tissue box in his big hand.  
“Lets go home. I’m tired of this.”  
“Idiot! Can’t you act more depressed?!”  
He hits Yuusaku on his cheek with the tissue box and is looking mad.  
“I’m sorry.” 

Do you want to stay with me?  
Shimazu and his son, Yuusaku drive back home to their apartment two hours after the wedding fiasco. They exit the car. Yuusaku grabs his hand and smiles at him with a few tears still falling down his face. He stops them for a second as he wipes the tears away from Yuusaku’s face. He and Yuusaku walk up the staircase to their apartment and enter their home.

They toe off their shoes. Shimazu pours himself a cup of tea and sits at the kitchen table. Yuusaku joins him sitting beside him.  
“I was going to say that we shouldn’t have sex everyday son; I’m an old man; I’ll get tired easily. I’m sure we can be together as a couple and make it work. What do you say, Yuusaku?!”  
“Dad. I want you to be my father and my boyfriend!”  
“Okay then. Let’s take our first picture together.”  
He and Yuusaku stand side by side with his arm around his son and boyfriend’s shoulder. Yuusaku takes the photo of them still wearing their dress clothes. 

Yuusaku stands in front of him and he grabs his son’s hands.  
“Dad. Can I kiss you.”  
“Of course you can.”  
He stares at Yuusaku as Yuusaku brings his mouth closer to his. He opens his mouth as Yuusaku kisses him passionately. Their tongues are in each other’s mouths as they moan. He puts his arms around his son’s neck. He feels Yuusaku caressing his short spiky hair with tentative fingers. He pulls Yuusaku closer to him as they continue kissing and he sits back down on the chair by the kitchen table. He pulls Yuusaku down into his lap. Yuusaku stops their kissing and instead trails light kisses on his neck. He moans and groans out loud.  
“Ah. Yuusaku!”  
He puts his hands through his son’s hair caressing his soft hair. 

He and Yuusaku stand up and he grabs his son’s hand walking them to his bedroom. In his bedroom, Shimazu and Yuusaku slowly undress each other leaving their clothes on the floor. He gently lays Yuusaku down on his bed and he lays on top of him and they start kissing. Their hard cock leaking pre-cum are rubbing against their naked bodies. His muscular body on top of his son’s slim lightly muscular body makes them a perfect fit for each other. 

He moans and clutches onto his pillows as Yuusaku starts to twitch and suck on his nipples one at a time. He moves his hips grinding his body against Yuusaku’s as their cocks leak more pre-cum. After licking his nipples, Yuusaku looks up at him with eager eyes.  
“Dad. Can you suck on my cock then lick my ass in the 69 position?!”  
“Okay.”  
He and Yuusaku get into the 69 position with their cocks in each other’s face. He slowly starts to sucks on his son’s cock. He soon has his son’s entire cock in his mouth sucking on it with passion and enjoying the taste of Yuusaku’s salty cum that is leaking out. He opens his eyes seeing Yuusaku sucking on his cock happily making pleasing moaning sounds. Afterwards, still in the 69 position; Shimazu moans and groans as Yuusaku licks his hairy ass. He looks at his son’s smooth ass and slowly licks his son’s hole gripping his ass cheeks. He gets used to the taste of Yuusaku’s ass. He buries his face licking his son’s ass while Yuusaku is doing the same to his hairy ass moving his tongue up and down licking his hole.

He and Yuusaku lay next to each other after 69ing. He puts his arm around his son kissing him.  
“Dad. Can I fuck you again?”  
Yuusaku looks at him with a bright smile.  
“Sorry but I wanted a turn to fuck you, Yuusaku.”  
“Yeah. Okay. I’ll get my bottle of lube from my room.”  
Yuusaku disentangles himself from his embrace and quickly goes to retrieve the lube from his room. Shimazu chuckles at him and realizes he makes Yuusaku happy when it’s only the two of them alone together. 

Yuusaku returns a minute later with the lube.  
“Lay down on my bed with your legs up, son!”  
“Okay, Dad!”  
Yuusaku does as he asked and he looks at his son who’s also now his younger boyfriend. He’s happy to stay by Yuusaku’s side and be the one Yuusaku always wanted to be with romantically and sexually. He puts lube on Yuusaku’s asshole and on his own cock. He gets on the bed and gets in position. He slides his big cock slowly into his son’s hole. He fucks his son slowly moving his hips back and forth. As his cock goes in and out of Yuusaku’s ass. He leans forward as he wraps his arms around his son as Yuusaku wraps his arms around his neck. Yuusaku is kissing his neck. He fucks Yuusaku going a little faster by the minute.  
“Ah ah! Dad, faster, please!”  
“Hold tight, son.”  
He fucks his son faster and he’s about to hit his orgasm.  
“I’m going to cum, Yuusaku! I’m cumming!” Shimazu cums a big load in Yuusaku’s ass. Yuusaku came at the same time as he did. He sees white cum across his son’s bare lightly muscle chest. Both of them are panting after their orgasm and are sticky with sweat. He pulls out of Yuusaku and he lays on top of him without crushing his precious son.  
“That was amazing, Dad!”  
“Don’t except sex everyday okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“Can I suck on your cock again, Dad!”  
“Yeah you can.”  
Shimazu lays on his back as Yuusaku gets between his legs sucking on his cock licking up the dried cum too. He runs his hand through his hair moaning. After Yuusaku sucked his cock, Shimazu kisses Yuusaku tasting his own cum on his son’s tongue. They kiss for a while before he gets up off his bed.  
“Do you want to take a bath with me, Yuusaku?!”  
“Of course. I’d like that Dad!”  
Shimazu walks hand in hand to the bathroom with his son.  
*  
Yuusaku and his dad take a relaxing bath together. He sat between his dad’s legs with his dad’s arms around him. He and his dad cleaned each other up thoroughly with soap and shampoo. They towel off and goes to their own rooms to put on clean underwear.

Yuusaku puts on a pair of blue boxer briefs. His dad is in his room changing the dirty bedsheets. He enters his dad’s room seeing his dad, Shimazu wearing white boxer briefs and has finished changing the bedsheets. His dad lays down on his bed and beckons him to join him. He lays next to his dad wrapping his arms around his muscular hairy chest. His dad is caressing his head with his left hand. He blushes and presses a kiss on his dad’s cheek.  
“I’m happy I finally told you how I felt, Dad!”  
“We’ll always be together, Yuusaku.”  
He starts to get teary-eyed. His dad hugs him as he rests his head against his dad’s chest. His dad is saying soothing words to comfort him.  
“You’re right, Dad. Maybe in 10 years we could get married. I would love to have you as my husband, Dad!”  
“Do you want to stay with me for that long?!”  
“Yes. So would you say yes to my proposal.”  
“Of course. Yuusaku!”  
He and his dad share a passionate kiss as he’s in his dad’s loving, warm embrace. He falls asleep with his head on his dad’s chest. Content and happy to be with the one he’s in love with, his dad, Shimazu.


End file.
